Walcz albo umieraj
by flamingowa
Summary: Historia pojmania przez Śmierciorzerców byłej uczennicy Severusa Snape'a i relacji, która zaczyna się między nimi tworzyć.
1. ROZDZIAŁ I

_**Seria ta jest spowodowana moim dwutygodniowym urlopem i dużą dozą weny by po długim czasie pisarskiego odwyku coś stworzyć. Trochę poczytałam, trochę się zmotywowałam, trochę się zachwyciłam i postanowiłam się podzielić tym, co moje. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**_

_**Stworzyłam fikcyjną postać (w sumie nie tylko jedną) wokół, której kreuje całą historię. Tak więc Allegra jako była uczennica Hogawrtu, Snape jako były opiekun i nauczyciel, nowy dyrektor i zdrajca Zakonu Feniksa. Ale czy tylko? Śmierciorzercy, Lord Voldemort i gdzieś w tle kluczowe postacie samej serii o Harrym Potterze. Trochę według kanonu, trochę koło niego i trochę zupełnie inaczej, na nowo, po mojemu.**_

Fight or die.** WALCZ ALBO UMIERAJ.**

**ROZDZIAŁ I: LWIE SERCE W CIELE WĘŻA**

- Hestia, kochanie uważaj z tą herbatą bo jest jeszcze gorąca. Derec nie lataj po domu i oddaj Zacowi jego miotłę. – powiedziała cierpliwie dość wysoka blondynka w błękitnej sukience, która trzymała na rękach małą roześmianą dziewczynkę i podawała dwóm innym siedzącym przy stole ciasteczka. Pierwsza z nich była dość pulchna, miała orzechowe lśniące włosy nieco za ramiona i niebieskie oczy o przenikliwym inteligentnym spojrzeniu. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż 8 lat, druga zaś nieco drobniejsza miała długie kruczoczarne włosy i równie ciemne oczy, w których świeciły łobuzerskie chochliki gdy spoglądała na dwóch goniących się chłopców. Jeden z nich leciał na miotle, a drugi biegł za nim. Obydwaj mieli po 7 lat i byli braćmi. Trzeci chłopiec, najmniejszy i najchudszy miał ciemną blond czuprynę i buzię obsypaną piegami. Siedział na dużym starym fotelu w salonie i oglądał jakąś księgę z dużymi, ruchomymi obrazkami. Na nosie miał duże, nieco za duże okulary, które spadały mu nieco i co chwilę poprawiał je na swoim nieco zadartym nosku. Dziewczyna, która zajmowała się dziećmi zgrabnie wsadziła malucha do kojca, wygoniła chłopców z miotłami na podwórko, uprzedzając ich wcześniej, że chce mieć na nich oko przez okno w kuchni, pogłaskała zaczytanego chłopca w salonie po plecach, a on leniwie podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym i powolnym, falującym krokiem poszła do kuchni. Chłopiec odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a gdy zniknęła z zasięgu jego wzroku odwrócił się w stronę książki. Dziewczynki piły popołudniowa herbatę i jadły ciastka, które upiekły razem z opiekunką. Ona natomiast usiadła naprzeciwko nich i nalewając sobie soku dyniowego zerkała przez okno patrząc na rozbawionych chłopców, którzy grali w berka na miotłach, jednak tak jak poprosiła o to dziewczyna, nie odfruwali za daleko, ani za wysoko. Każdy z dzieciaków, którymi się zajmowała uwielbiało swoją opiekunkę. Tuliły się do niej, zwierzały ze wszystkich swoich sekretów, czuły się bezpieczne. Odwzajemniała się im wielką dozą miłości i masą ciekawych rzeczy, które z nią mogli robić. Uczyła ich, nieco wychowywała, no i odrobinę rozpieszczała. Sama była jedynaczką, więc z radością poświęcała się pracy z dziećmi. Jej miłość do dzieci i ich miłość do niej była współmierna do zadowolenia rodziców, których dziećmi się zajmowała. Zazwyczaj byli to czarodziejowie z nie najbogatszych rodzin, którzy musieli pracować by utrzymać rodziny i nie mieli nikogo z kim mogliby zostawić swoje pociechy. Ona była dla niech nie tylko jak opiekunka, która czuwała nad tym co mieli najcenniejszego, ale jako członka rodziny, zaufaną i bliską przyjaciółkę.

- Allegra, kochana jesteś wybawieniem! – powiedziała jedna z mam odbierając psotliwych braci i czarnowłosą Hestię. – Dali Ci popalić?

- Etelle, wiesz, że uwielbiam moich małych łobuzów. – powiedziała dziewczyna przybijając piątki chłopcom i dając buziaka w policzek Hestii. Cała czwórka machała jej na pożegnanie, gdy chwilę później aportowali się do domu.

Allegra Kerr była idealna uczennicą. Spokojna, a jednocześnie uparta z własnym poglądem na świat i wartościami jakie wyznawała. Prefekt naczelna, jednak z ulubionych uczennic profesorów i do tego niebywale ładna. W Hogwarcie nie miała większych problemów, była lubiana w swoim towarzystwie i chociaż była Ślizgonką uczniowie z innych domów nie mieli nic do niej. Po szkole zaczęła prowadzić zajęcia z małymi czarodziejami, kiedy ich rodzice nie mieli czasu by wystarczająco zająć się swoimi pociechami. Pokazywała więc im wiele ciekawych rzeczy, uczyła jak zapanować nad rodzącymi się magicznymi mocami i jak odróżnić dobre czary od tych złych. Mieszkała w małym domku w pobliżu mugolskiej wioski gdzie odnajdywała spokój i spełnienie z pracy. Żyła jak chciała nikomu nie przeszkadzając, w zgodzie z Jugolami, którzy byli jej sąsiadami i z czarodziejami, których dziećmi się zajmowała. Pewnego dnia jednak wszystko to się zmieniło, a jej spokojnym światem zatrzęsiono. W jednej chwili runęło – jak domek z kart.

W nocy, kiedy już miała kłaść się spać usłyszała dziwne krzyki i odgłosy. Natychmiast wzięła różdżkę, która schowała do rękawa szlafroka, który nałożyła na piżamę i zeszła na dół. Z zewnątrz błyskało jasnozielone i czerwone światło. Zaniepokojona wyszła na dwór i zobaczyła zarysy kilku postaci, które zebrały się koło domu jej sąsiadów. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej ciało miała bowiem bardzo złe przeczucia. Ostatnio przecież mówiło się o coraz większej ilości agresji, porwań i ataków… Jej myśli gdzieś uciekły, jej kolana lekko się ugięły i zaschło jej w gardle gdy zobaczyła zamaskowane postaci. Śmierciorzercy torturowali Jacka, jej sąsiada Mugola, poczciwego człowieka, ojca trójki dzieci, wdowca, który niedawno stracił zonę w wypadku samochodowym. Znała go bardzo dobrze i lubiła, ponieważ zawsze mogła liczyć na jego pomoc, a i ona często zajmowała się dziećmi, kiedy on niespodziewanie musiał wyjechać gdzieś w interesach i nie miał z kim zostawić dzieci.

Wyjęła odruchowo różdżkę i w ułamku sekundy postanowiła zareagować. Nie wiedziała skąd przyszło jej na myśl by użyć zaklęcia niewerbalnego, ale dzięki temu kupiła trochę czasu na dodatkowy manewr. Zaklęcie ugodziło jednego ze Śmierciorzerców, który osunął się na ziemię. Reszta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Co jest do cholery? – krzyknął drugi, a wśród nich zaczęło się robić małe zamieszanie. Rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, ale nie wiedzieli co się stało, że jeden z nich upadł od tak. Allegra schowała się za murem, mając nadzieję, że jej manewr uda się jeszcze raz. Było ich jednak za dużo i chociażby nie była nie wiadomo jak dobra z zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią nie da sobie rady z tyloma Śmierciorzercami naraz. Wychyliła się lekko i rzuciła następne zaklęcie. Przecież nie mogła pozwolić żeby zabili Jacka. Cieszyła się w duchu, że jego dzieci były teraz u dziadków i nie widzą całego zajścia.

- Ktoś nas atakuje! – krzyknął jeszcze jaki inny Śmierciorzerca. Ten, który odezwał się wcześniej teraz wybuchnął śmiechem, a gdy się odezwał jego głos wydawał się opanowany, rozbawiony i przeraźliwie chłodny.

- Tak więc mamy tu obrońcę szlam… - mówił glos, który zmierzał w jej kierunku. Zaklęła w myślach trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. – Więc nasz obrońco pokaż się, a może darujemy Ci życie. – powiedział Śmierciorzerca, a jego głos o dziwo oddalał się od niej. „Czy jeszcze raz się uda?" przeszło jej przez myśl i po raz trzeci jej klątwa uderzyła w jakiegoś Śmierciorzercę.

- Zabiję jak go dorwę! – krzyknął chrapliwy głos jeszcze innego Śmierciorzercy. Czuła, że teraz zdenerwowali się naprawdę i nie ma odwrotu. Zacisnęła zęby i błagała, aby jakimś cudem udało jej się ujść z tego wszystkiego cało. Śmierciorzerca, który zwracał się do niej wcześniej znów się odezwał, a jego glos wydawał się jej niewzruszony i opanowany.

- Zamknij się Dołohow. – rzucił w kierunku rozwścieczonego Dołohowa, a sam czujnym okiem obserwował skąd padały ataki. Był pewny, że już wie gdzie znajduje się ktoś kto ośmielił w nich rzucać zaklęcia. Zdradził go bowiem ostatni atak, przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się bowiem, że widział cień napastnika. Nie dał jednak po sobie tego poznać, dając jedynie znak innym Śmierciorzercom by obeszli dom, a on sam powolnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku, w którym stała dziewczyna.

- Skoro tak trafnie rzucasz zaklęcia to pokaż nam swoją twarz. – mówił zjadliwym tonem, od którego dziewczynie robiło się niedobrze. Przez chwile panowała cisza i nagle zgasły światła. Panowała absolutna ciemność. Cofnęła się o parę kroków do tyłu, gdy usłyszała głos przed sobą.

- I co teraz zrobisz? – zasyczał głos, a gdy ona już miała wyciągnąć rękę, w której trzymała różdżkę ktoś inny złapał ją w żelazny uścisk od tyłu. Jęknęła tylko, po czym znowu rozbłysło światło. Próbowała walczyć, wyrwać się, ale nie miała najmniejszej szansy. Śmierciorzerca, który ją złapał roześmiał się obleśnie.

- Lucjuszu to jest dziewczyna. – powiedział do Śmierciorzercy, który stał przed nią i przez chwilę zasłaniał sobie oczy od nagłego zapalenia światła. Gdy spojrzał na nią wreszcie była pewna, że pod maską pojawił się lubieżny uśmieszek.

- No proszę nasz obrońca to obrończyni. – powiedział zbierając z ziemi jej różdżkę, która upuściła w szamotaninie. Inni Śmierciorzercy podeszli by ją zobaczyć – wszyscy stracili bowiem zainteresowanie Mugolem, którego torturowali.

- Jak się nazywasz laleczko?

- Nie Twoja sprawa. – warknęła znów próbując się wyrwać na co paru Śmierciorzerców się zaśmiało.

- Powinniśmy ja nauczyć dobrych manier. – powiedział kobiecy głos i jednak z zakapturzonych postaci wystąpiła na środek. – _Crucio! – _syknęła a Allegrę uderzyło bolesne zaklęcie. Jej nogi ugięły się z bólu, myślała, że jej czaszka pęknie i zaraz zacznie wymiotować. Jednak stanowczy głos Lucjusza przerwał zabawę kobiety.

- Bellatrix dość. – powiedział lekko podniesionym głosem, a kobieta z niechęcią przestała i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Skąd ten przypływ litości Lucjuszu? Zrobiło Ci się jej żal… tej małej, ślicznej, plugawej wojowniczki o prawa mugoli? – kobieta podeszła bliżej do dziewczyny i brutalnie pociągnęła ją za włosy by wszyscy mogli przyjrzeć się jej twarzy.

- Jak jest taka odważna – wycedził powoli Lucjusz – weźmiemy ją do Czarnego Pana. Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się i popchnęła dziewczynę tak, że upadła tuż przed Lucjuszem.

- A jeśli Czarny Pan uzna, że nie jesteś godnym towarzystwem – zwrócił się do Allegry ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – umilisz nieco czas innym… - powiedział chłodno, gdy dziewczyna podniosła twarz i spojrzała na niego. Inni Śmierciorzercy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ktoś mocno ją złapał i aportowali się. Allegra miała dziwne przeczucie, że Lucjusz to Lucjusz Malfoy. Ojciec jej szkolnego kolegi i główny Śmierciorzerca w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Co zupełnie miałoby poparcie w tym do jak wielkiego dworu się przenieśli i tego, że była z nimi Bellatrix. Tu nie miała wątpliwości, że musi być to osławiona złą sławą Lestrange. Jej przypuszczenia potwierdziły się gdy Śmierciorzercy zdjęli maski, a jej oczom ukazały się twarze, które tak dobrze znała z Proroka Codziennego. Kiedy weszli do rezydencji, ktoś znów popchnął ją i upadła na marmurową posadzkę. Dziewczyna usłyszała chrapliwy śmiech Belli. Lucjusz przykucnął przy niej i złapał ją za podbródek. Jego przenikliwe błękitne oczy połączyły się z jej piwno-miodowymi. Wreszcie mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Miała blond włosy sięgające do połowy ramienia, delikatne, ale wyraziste rysy i duże malinowe usta. Była szczupła, dość wysoka i raczej drobna na pierwszy rzut oka.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał po raz drugi, ale ona tylko patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Zabrało Ci języka w ustach? – zadrwił i mocniej ścisnął jej podbródek i lekko nim potrząsł.

- Radzę Ci zacząć gadać głupia dziewczyno! – krzyknęła Bellatrix, a Malfoy posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

- Może trzeba dać jej nauczkę? – zaśmiał się jakiś ciemnowłosy wysoki Śmierciorzerca, który teraz bawił się maską i patrzył pożądliwie na dziewczynę. – Moglibyśmy się trochę zabawić. – dodał lubieżnie, a reszta radośnie mu zawtórowała. Allegra nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia spowodowanego nie tylko zimnem, ale i przerażeniem. Była w rękach Śmierciorzerców i była zdana tylko na ich łaskę. Próbowała wymyślić cokolwiek co uratowałoby jej życie, ale nie mogła niczego wymyślić. Malfoy obrzucił ją takim spojrzeniem jakby poważnie zastanawiał się czy nie ulec pokusie. Spojrzał na Allegre tak, jakby rozbierał ją wzrokiem co zasadniczo nie było potrzebne ponieważ jej satynowy szlafrok rozwiązał się i lekko zsunął się z jej ramion, a koszula nocna, która była o wiele za krótka niż teraz życzyłaby sobie dziewczyna, więcej odkrywała niż zakrywała. Cisze przerwało prychnięcie Belli.

- Lepiej ja się zajmę tą małą szlamą. – powiedziała wyjmując różdżkę i rzucając zaklęcie w stronę dziewczyny, aż ta jęknęła z bólu, ale po chwili stała na równych nogach. – Bo patrząc na Was przestajecie myśleć głowami. – syknęła podchodząc do Allegry i patrząc jak zaciska żeby. Rzuciła na nią kolejna klątwę, a z ust dziewczyny wydobył się krzyk bólu.

- Tylko nie przesadzaj Bellatrix – powiedział cicho Malfoy wstając i patrząc na dziewczynę z szyderczym uśmiechem, gdy powoli łapała oddech po wycofaniu zaklęcia przez Lestrange. – Uważaj na jej śliczną buźkę, nie oszpeć jej za bardzo by jutro mogła służyć innym. Nie ma tez siłę krzyczeć jak będzie posłusznie zadawalać innych… - wycedził zbliżając się za bardzo, będąc w zasięgu jej ręki, bo nie zdarzył skończyć zdania, gdy dostał mocno w twarz. Oczy dziewczyny były pełne dzikiej furii. Ona sama nawet nie zdążyła pomyśleć co tak właściwie robi i na co ją to naraża. Lucjusz dotknął dłonią pulsujący czerwony policzek, a Bella po raz kolejny rzuciła klątwę, teraz znacznie bardziej bolesną, bo dziewczyna upadła na kolana, ale z jej ust tym razem nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

- Tak przyzwyczaj się do tej pozycji. Teraz ciągle będziesz na kolanach. – wycedził wściekle Lucjusz policzkując ją jeszcze mocniej niż ona jego. Wybuchła kolejna salwa śmiechu. Do jej oczy napłynęły łzy z bólu. Całe ciało pulsowała i piekło. Bellatrix z triumfalnym uśmiechem zaprowadziła ją do celi w lochach. Ale ona nie płakała, ani więcej nie krzyczała. Nie dawała jej tej satysfakcji. Obiecała sobie w duchu, że więcej tego nie zrobi.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ II

**ROZDZIAŁ II: UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ ULEGANIA**

Czarny Pan pojawił się o zmierzchu następnego dnia. Usiadł na swoim miejscu z zadowoleniem słuchając o akcjach swoich Śmierciorzerców. Wspólnie z nimi zjadł kolację i śmiał się z nieszczęsnego losu mugoli, których torturowali. Był w znakomitym humorze, ponieważ obmyślił jak ma zamiar pozbyć się Pottera, a zaraz potem obejmie panowanie nad całym nie tylko magicznym światem. W końcu doszli do historii Mugola nad którym się znęcali jednak 'zabawa' ta została przerwana przez pojawienie się pewnego obrońcy. Voldemort zaśmiał się.

- Kto śmiał przerywać moim Śmierciorzercą, kto ośmielił się bronić jakiejś szlamy…?

- Pewnie sama nią jest! – krzyknął jakiś Śmierciorzerca, a reszta buchnęła śmiechem.

- Sama…? – zaciekawił się Voldemort i pogładził po brodzie.

Snape spóźnił się na spotkanie ze Śmierciorzercami ponieważ sprawy Hogwartu zaprzątały mu teraz głowę non-stop odkąd został dyrektorem. Był zmęczony, a wiedział, że jeszcze długa noc przed nim. Voldemort zauważył go od razu, zawsze zauważał czyjeś pojawienie po czasie – niegdy nie był z tego zadowolony.

Usłyszał jakiś strzęp rozmowy, o kimś kto przeszkodził Lucjuszowi i reszcie w torturach jakiegoś Mugola. Czy ludzie naprawdę muszą być takimi idiotami? – przeszło mu przez myśl. Powszechnie wiadomo było bowiem o zagrożeniach czyhających z każdej strony, a odkąd oficjalnie ogłoszono o powrocie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo ludzie naprawdę mogliby bardziej na siebie uważać – a nie pakować się w jeszcze większe tarapaty.

- Wzięliśmy ją tutaj Panie byś sam mógł zadecydować o jej losie. – powiedział Lucjusz upijając łyk swojego wina. 'JEJ'? Więc to jeszcze jakaś niemądra dziewczyna, która sama wepchała się w ręce Śmierciorzerców. Snape poczuł złość. Jak można było być takim nieodpowiedzialnym? Teraz będzie skazana na litość (albo jej brak) samego Czarnego Pana.

- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał chłodno Voldemort.

- Bellatrix zajęła się nią. Jest w celi w lochu… - powiedział Lucjusz, a na twarzy Czarnego Pana pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

- Czym zawiniła, że oddaliście ją w ręce Belli? – zaśmiał się spoglądając w stronę Bellatrix, która uśmiechała się do niego. Snape nie lubił tego uśmiechu, uważał, że jest on zbyt nieobliczalny jak jego właścicielka. – Co takiego powiedziała?

- Niezbyt wiele Panie, ale myślę, że dziś 'dojrzała' do ponownej rozmowy. – zaśmiała się, a Severus doskonale wiedział co musiało dziać się z tą dziewczyną przez ten czas. Nikt nie lubił się tak znęcać nad innymi jak Bellatrix i wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Jej wyszukane formy tortur przeszły już do legendy. Po chwili jakiś Śmierciorzerca przyprowadził dziewczynę. Była dużo młodsza niż się spodziewał Snape. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Miała na sobie jakieś resztki ubrania, które niewiele zasłaniały jej posiniaczonego i zakrwawionego ciała. Drobna i krucha wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę się rozpaść na miliony kawałeczków. Blond włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Chociaż stał dość daleko nie miał problemu z zauważeniem, że się trzęsła. Poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Nieraz widział podobne sceny, ale nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się całkowicie do okrucieństwa. Potrafił jednak doskonale maskować swoje emocje. Śmierciorzerca rzucił dziewczynę tak, że upadła tuż przed Czarnym Panem. Śmierciorzercy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a gdy Czarny Pan nachylił się nad nią zapadła cisza.

- Spójrz na mnie. – rozkazał syczący głos Voldemorta. Powoli, wciąż drżąc podniosła głowę i spojrzała w czerwone oczy Czernego Pana. Snape zadrżał, znał bowiem tą twarz.

Allegra trzęsła się z wykończenia i zimna. Bellatrix skutecznie zapewniła jej noc i dzień pełen 'rozrywek'. Odwodniona, niewyspana, wyczerpana fizycznie i psychicznie. Gdy zobaczyła czerwone oczy Voldemorta musiała powstrzymać się przed krzyknięciem. Próbowała się jakoś pozbierać. W chwilach gdy w nocy Lestrange ją nie atakowała, a jej ciało nie przeszywał paraliżujący ból doszła do wniosku, że w chwili gdy stanie przed nim postawi wszystko na jedna kartę. Chęć życia w niej była bowiem wystarczająco duża by móc o nie walczyć. Uzmysłowiła sobie tez jak działała na mężczyzn poprzedniego wieczora i jak zawsze reagowali w jej obecności. Było to jedyne co w obecnej chwili miała.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał lodowaty głos Voldemorta. Nie odwróciła spojrzenia.

- Allegra Kerr… - szepnęła ochryple. Oddychała ciężko, jednak dość regularnie. Siliła się na spokój.

Patrzył na nią lekko zaskoczony. Była wojownicza, wyczuwał to w jej aurze. Walczyła wczoraj o jakiegoś Mugola, walczyła przez noc i dzień by przeżyć starcie z Bellatrix, a teraz miała wystarczająco siły (choć on szybko uznał to raczej za głupotę) by walczyć z nim, Lordem Voldemortem na spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. Nie było możliwe żeby mu imponowała jednak w jakiś nieokreślony sposób podobała mu się. Takich ludzi jak ona potrzebował. Silnych, krnąbrnych, nie bojących się ryzyka, a jednak opanowanych i posłusznych. A do tego wszystkiego była dość interesująca. Kobiety już dawno były poza zasięgiem jego zainteresowań jednak sposób w jaki wszyscy będący wokół mężczyźni patrzyli na nią. Jak zagęściła się atmosfera gdy ta mała bezczelna dziewczyna się pojawiła.

- Dobrze więc, może mi powiesz Allegro czemu tak zawzięcie broniłaś tego Mugola? – zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do niej, a ona nie odwracała spojrzenia. Mówiła bardzo powoli i cicho jednak wszyscy słyszeli co mówi. Widać było na jej twarzy, że każde słowo sprawia jej ból.

- Nie jestem szlamą Panie, jestem pół-krwi jeśli o to pytasz. – odpowiedziała, a niektórzy Śmierciorzercy zaczęli między sobą cicho komentować. Już dużo wcześniej, gdzieś w ciemnych lochach godzona klątwami zadecydowała, że będzie tak zwracać się do Voldemorta. Posłusznie i z fascynacją. Ciche pomruki nie przejęły ani jej, ani Voldemorta.

- Wszyscy tak się bronią. – syknęła Bellatrix ze wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści.

- Czemu miałabym kłamać i to jeszcze przed najpotężniejszym Czarodziejem naszych czasów. Poza tym nie wstydzę się swojego pochodzenia. – odpowiedziała patrząc tylko na Czarnego Pana. Była wciąż schylona, tylko oczami podążała za jego postacią. Jej odpowiedź go usatysfakcjonowała, była tego pewna. Ale tylko na razie. Postanowiła grać dalej puki ma jakąkolwiek szansę – Mój ojciec był Mugolem, owszem. Ale matka była czarownicą czystej krwii.

- Wzruszające… - syknęła Bella. Voldemort spojrzał na swoją najwierniejszą zwolenniczkę. Widać było jak młoda kobieta wyraźnie ją drażni.

- Skończyłam Hogwart ponad dwa lata temu, uczę teraz dzieci czarodziejów, które jeszcze nie poszły do szkoły.

- Proszę, proszę… - zaczął Lucjusz, który pozwolił sobie podejść bliżej. – Wczoraj ani słowa, a dziś lawina słów. – powiedział zjadliwie. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przyprowadzono Allegrę oderwała wzrok od Voldemorta i posłała pogardliwe spojrzenie Malfoyowi. Nie umknęło to uwadze Czarnego Pana, który zaśmiał się gardłowo.

- Drogi Lucjuszu, czym zasłużyłeś sobie na tak potępiające spojrzenie ze strony naszego gościa?

Jej spojrzenie było niemal wyzywające. Na jej twarzy pojawił się cień ironicznego uśmiechu. Czyżby pogrywała sobie z Lucjuszem i chciała go sprowokować? Miała duży tupet.

To wszystko było ryzykowne. I jak na litość boską ta dziewczyna wplątała się w takie bagno. Nie dało się ukryć, że to ona. Nieco się zmieniła odkąd ostatnio ją widział, ale to ona. Jego dawna wychowanka, dziewczyna, którą wszyscy lubili i szanowali Brał ją jednak za inteligentniejszą. Nie sądził, że może ryzykować własne życie w imię jakiegoś tam Mugola. Poczuł przypływ złości na nią. I jeszcze na dodatek to jej zachowanie, co chciała tym osiągnąć. Pogrywała sobie z niebezpiecznymi ludźmi. Czy nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy? Na domiar złego nie miał na razie jej jak pomóc. Nie był zadowolony z wizji oglądania jej śmierci z rąk Voldemorta, albo co gorsza z rąk innych Śmierciorzerców. Którzy wcześniej zrobią z niej swoją zabawkę. Taką zdolną, odważną, inteligentną i dobrze zapowiadająca się młodą czarownicę. „Niech to szlag." Dziewczyna, która znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Ostatnio w życiu Snape'a było za dużo śmierci. Ale ta dziewczyna jeszcze żyła. Miała jakąś szansę, ponieważ pomimo jego zaskoczenia Czarny Pan przypatrywał się jej z dziwną ciekawością i zainteresowaniem, którego u niego jeszcze nie widział. Patrzył się na całą scenę z niemałym zainteresowaniem, nie był on sam, ponieważ reszta Śmierciorzerców też nie odrywała oczu od dziewczyny i swojego Pana, który krążył wokół niej.

- Może… - zaczęła cicho Allegra obdarzając Lucjusza pogardliwym spojrzeniem i znów zwróciła się do Czarnego Pana. - … pan Malfoy poczuł się urażony moim brakiem zainteresowania, przecież zawsze wszyscy mu ulegali… - ciągnęła, a na twarzy Lucjusza pojawiła się drwina i odrobina złości. Snape zastanawiał się co ta dziewczyna planuje. Czy miała jakiś plan ponieważ jej zachowanie było nieco dziwne jak na pojmaną przez Śmierciorzerców dziewczynę. Cokolwiek nie planowała na razie przynosiło efekty. – Albo… - urwała uśmiechając się i robiąc efektowną pauzę. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się uważnie, a paru Śmierciorzerców uśmiechało się kpiąco ponieważ nie przepadali za Malfoyem, który swego czasu bardzo się panoszył. Jednak ostatnie jego wpadki spowodowały, że teraz za bardzo nie wychodził przed szereg. Snape przyglądał się dziewczynie z dużą intensywnością analizując każdy jej ruch. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, była cholernie pewna siebie. I chociaż podziwiał jej odwagę, bał się, że poniesie za to bolesne konsekwencje.

- Albo? – zapytał Voldemort wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

- Albo Pan Malfoy nie potrafi sobie radzić z ludźmi… Może proste zadania go przerastają nie byłby to pierwszy raz, prawda? Skoro nie panuje nad własnym synem. Może Abakan wpłynął na niego…

- Ty mała zdziro! – syknął Malfoy wyjmując różdżkę, ale Czarny Pan podniósł rękę. Lucjusz jakby zamarł w powietrzu. Wściekłość malowała się na jego twarzy. Voldemort wydawał się jednak rozbawiony. Snape nie był przekonany czy ośmieszanie jednego ze Śmierciorzerców to dobry pomysł, jednak Czarny Pan wydawał się rozbawiony? Czy to możliwe, że zgrabnie insynuując i wytykając niekompetencję Malfoya wobec Czarnego Pana, spowodowała, że jej zachowanie przyniesie efekt? Voldemort podszedł do niej i jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że stała wyprostowana, dumnie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Czy rozsądnie jest obrażać gospodarza, na którego łaskę możesz być zaraz skazana? – syknął Czarny Pan i odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy. Była szczuplejsza i nabrała wyrazistości odkąd Snape widział ją po raz ostatni.

- Myślałam, że Ślizgoni mówią co chcą i nie przejmują się urażoną dumą innych…

- Jesteś Ślizgonką?

- Tak Panie. – szepnęła prowokacyjnie. Bellatrix spojrzała na nią tak, że gdyby spojrzenie zabijało, padłaby na miejscu. Mamrotała coś niedowierzając jednak Voldemort nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Patrzył cały czas na dziewczynę i zaśmiał się lodowato.

- Cóż, możemy to szybko potwierdzić, Severusie będziesz tak miły?

Nawet jeśli Allegra była zaskoczona jego obecnością nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać i spojrzała na swojego byłego profesora. Wyglądał tak samo, może jedynie jego skóra była nieco bledsza. Ale to on, bez wątpienia. Stał przed nią Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Była pół naga, wykończona, wyprana z uczuć i gotowa zrobić wszystko by przetrwać. Miała mieszane uczucia co do niego, a mętlik jaki powodował w jej głowie był bardzo nie w porę. Czemu jednak dziwiła się, że on tu jest. Przecież wszyscy mówili, że to on zabił Dumbledore'a na rozkaz Czarnego Pana i był jego najwierniejszym sługą. Myśląc o tym zrobiło jej się niedobrze, bo przecież przez lata podziwiała i szanowała tego człowieka. Snape podszedł do niej i obrzucił ją długim, powolnym spojrzeniem przy czym szyderczo się uśmiechnął – na ten widok paru Śmierciorzerców się roześmiało.

- Czy znasz Pannę Kerr?

- Tak Panie, była moją uczennicą. Należała do mojego Domu. – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape, który zerkał raz na jakiś czas na dziewczynę, która teraz wpatrywała się już tylko w Czarnego Pana z obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Była dobrą uczennicą? – zapytał Voldemort, a dwuznaczność tego pytania wywołał kolejną salwę śmiechu Śmierciorzerców. Policzki dziewczyny nieco poczerwieniały.

- Najlepszą. – odpowiedział stając za nią i patrząc jak na twarzy Czarnego Pana pojawia się uśmiech.

- Cóż, jeśli wszystko robi z taką gorliwością to naprawdę się nie dziwię. Zobaczymy czy w każdym aspekcie panna Kerr popisze się taką starannością i ciętym językiem. – po tych słowach znów wiele osób się zaśmiało. Przełknęła bezgłośnie ślinę i jakby zesztywniała. Snape spoglądał na nią z troską jak wiele dziewczyna jeszcze wytrzyma?

- Co rozkażesz Panie. – jej głos był silny i zdecydowany. Voldemort podszedł do niej i zdarł szlafrok z jej drżącego ciała. Złapał jej twarz i pokazał Śmierciorzercą jak Bellatrix dzień wcześniej. Ktoś zagwizdał, niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać. Ciche pomruki podniecenia rozniosły się po pomieszczeniu.

- Taka młoda, świeża, delikatna… - szepnął jej do ucha, ale na tyle głośno by wszyscy go usłyszeli. – Chcesz mnie zadowolić, sprawić bym był szczęśliwy? – zakpił wbijając palce w jej talię i gwałtownie przyciągając do siebie. – Chcesz tego?

- Tak Panie.

- Powiedz to.

- Chcę Cię zadowolić, sprawić byś był szczęśliwy.

- Będziesz więc musiała się postarać… i zadowolić moich przyjaciół. – syknął, a jego palce wbiły się jeszcze mocniej. Patrzyła na niego na tyle kobieco i prowokacyjnie na ile dała radę powstrzymując obrzydzenie i strach.

- Jak sobie życzysz Panie.

Voldemort puścił ją i spojrzał na zebranych. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał jej lekki, cichy i pewny siebie głos. Postanowiła postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. I tak zostanie skazana na czyjąś łaskę. Nie bała się już, świadomość tego co ją czeka w jakiś sposób dodało jej odwagi. Intrygowała go, w jakiś dziwny sposób.

- Czemu jednak Panie chcesz się dzielić czymś co może być tylko Twoje?

Wiele twarzy było zwrócone w jej stronę.

- Chcesz nagradzać kogoś kto Cię zawiódł? – powiedziała z wyzywającym uśmiechem rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na Malfoya, jednak na tyle długie by Voldemort mógł je zobaczyć. – Chcesz oddawać mnie w ręce, które nie znają umiaru i zazdroszczą mi młodości? – tu wymownie zatrzymała wzrok na Bellatrix. Balansowała nad przepaścią. Ryzykowała. Ulegała Voldemortowi i zgadzała się z nim. Była posłuszna. Ale podsycała też jego ciekawość, jego zainteresowanie na tyle by trzymał ją przy życiu. I to skutkowało. Żyła. A Czarny Pan, tak samo jak i inni Śmierciorzercy spijali każde słowo z jej dużych pełnych ust, w tym samym momencie wyobrażając sobie jak one smakują.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ III

**ROZDZIAŁ III: NAGRODA SEVERUSA**

Voldemort spojrzał na nią. Było to przenikliwe i zaciekawione spojrzenie. Snape zastanawiał się czy Czarny Pan złapał przynętę, czy weźmie jej stronę, czy po raz pierwszy ugnie się pod subtelną kobiecą manipulacją. Niewiele brakowało, stąpała nad przepaścią, ale zgrabnie niczym baletnica, jak gimnastyczka, giętka i zwinna. Miała w sobie jakąś niezrozumiałą dla nich siłę i dużo poczucia własnej wartości – zdrowej, nieprzesadnej, szczerej.

Powstrzymywała drżenie ciała i natłok przygnębiających myśli, że jeśli jej plan się nie powiedzie zginie marnie w cierpiarniach stając się najpierw przedmiotem do uciech Śmierciorzerców. Voldemort uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

- Ciekawe… - powiedział odwracając się i przechodząc wokoło. Snape zajmował swoje miejsce przyglądając się bacznie temu, co raz miało się wydarzyć. – To wszystko tak zgrabnie powiedziane jest nawet prawdą, ale zapominasz, że niektórzy w ostatnim czasie uczynili wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym chcieć… wynagrodzić.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu i zrobiła nieśmiały krok w stronę Czarnego Pana.

- Panie… - jej głos jednak nie zdradzał zadowolenia, był raczej na wpół błagalny, a na wpół przestraszony. Snape patrzył na nią z taką intensywnością, że jego spojrzenie paliło jej skórę. Wydawał się inny niż go pamiętała, bardziej cyniczny, bezwzględny, brutalny. Ale czy w takim otoczeniu mógł być inny. Przypomniała sobie jakim był opiekunem. Spokojnym, opanowanym, owszem tajemniczym, ale Ślizgonom nigdy nie stała się krzywda z jego strony. Co prawda inne domy nie wspominały współpracy z nim najlepiej – ale czy mógł faktycznie mieć, aż dwie twarze tak różniące się od siebie. Z drugiej strony to on zabił Dumbledore'a, to on zdradził Zakon Feniksa i w ostatecznym rozrachunku opowiedział się po złej stronie. Rozejrzała się po pozostałych zgromadzonych. Wszyscy wydawali się jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta, chcące rzucić się na nią. Nie miała wyboru.

- Panie… - szepnęła znów przybliżając się do niego. Voldemort spojrzał w jej piwne oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, gdy odwróciła wzrok. „Czego miała się bać teraz?" Uśmiechnął się podstępnie i podszedł do niej łapiąc jej podbródek i kierując jej twarz na swoją. Mijała go przez chwilę wzrokiem, ale gdy spojrzała w jego czerwone oczy zobaczył to co chciał.

Snape doskonale wiedział co robi Czarny Pan, nie raz był skazany na podobny los. Jednak ta krucha i młoda istota nie miała szans na starcie w umysłowej potyczce z samym Voldemortem. Wtargnął do jej myśli, a ona nie mogła w żaden sposób się bronić. Przygryzł wargi zastanawiając się co takiego jego Pan tam zobaczy. Czy jej misternie uknuty plan się powiedzie, czy tylko obnaży ją i skaże na męczarnie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero głos Czarnego Pana wypowiadające jego imię.

- Severusie, myślę, że panna Kerr zgodzi się ze mną, że jesteś najbardziej zasłużonym tu Śmierciorzercą. Twoje nieocenione poczynania doczekają się wreszcie zasłużonej nagrody… - ciągnął Czarny Pan ciągle trzymając w swoich dłoniach twarz dziewczyny i patrzył na nią przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Kilku Śmierciorzerców zagwizdało, a Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę. Miała wystraszony wyraz twarzy.

- Panie… - szepnęła gardłowo. Niemal histerycznie. – Wolałabym nie… - urwała na widok szyderczego uśmiechu Voldemorta, który odwrócił od niej wzrok i spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Jest Twoja Severusie. – powiedział i puścił jej twarz, a jej wyczerpane ciało zachwiało się lekko. Snape skłonił się lekko, dziękując Czarnemu Panu i złapał dziewczynę mocno za ramię. Poprowadził ją jakimś korytarzem, potem weszli po schodach, aż wreszcie Severus otworzył jakieś drzwi i wepchnął ją do komnaty. Upadła na biurko, o które się oparła. Snape zamknął drzwi i rzucił na nie jakieś zaklęcie. Serce dziewczyny biło szybko i głośno, dziwne wydawało jej się to, że Snape tego nie słyszy. Snape rzucił podróżną pelerynę na fotel, machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku aż wreszcie spojrzał na dziewczynę. Znów lekko dygotała, ale co dziwne patrzyła uporczywie w ziemię. „Czemu do jasnej cholery, przed chwilą wojowniczo spoglądała na Voldemorta, a teraz boi się spojrzeć na niego?" no i co zobaczył w jej myślach Voldemort co go tak zadowoliło. Podszedł do niej i odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy.

- Straciłaś nieco na wojowniczości. – powiedział cicho, bardzo spokojnie, bacznie się jej przypatrując. – coś Ci jest, boli Cię coś? – zapytał niemal opiekuńczo. Dotknął jej ramienia, przejechał delikatnie po ręce.

- Nic na tyle poważnego bym nie miała zrobić czego Pan chce. – wydusiła z siebie odwracając głowę, jednak wciąż na niego nie patrząc. Uśmiechnął się. „Cholernie głupia i odważna dziewczyna" przeszło mu przez myśl. Nie miał zamiaru od razu pokazać jej, że jest po jej stronie, musiał najpierw zdobyć to co chciał. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

- Więc zrobisz wszystko co chcę? To dobrze, więc spójrz na mnie. – podszedł jeszcze bliżej, a ona choć zaskoczona spojrzała w jego czarne oczy.

Wszedł do jej umysłu bez żadnego problemu. Wiedział, że zmęczona i wystraszona nie będzie się bronić. Zobaczył więc to, co chciał. Jej ceremonię przydziału, moment radości z powodu dostania się do Slytherinu, jej rządzę do bycia najlepszą, jej pociąg do nauki, godziny spędzone na nauce by być najlepszą, zajęcia, jej dziwne pełne napięcia spojrzenia na Mistrza Eliksirów, na niego, spotkanie u dyrektora wszystkich naczelnych prefektów, jej duma, znów twarz Snape'a jak gładzi ją po ramieniu, jak ją chwali, pożegnalna uczta, jej spojrzenie na niego… zawahał się. Poczuł się w jej umyśle nieswojo. Chciał zrezygnować na chwilę, ale widział jak dziewczyna wstrzymuje oddech, jak jej ciało nienaturalnie sztywnieje. Wszedł głębiej, nie tego szukał… zobaczył ją poprzedniej nocy, jak atakuje Śmierciorzerców, jak ją pojmali, jak natarczywie i lubieżnie patrzyli na nią, klątwa Bellatrix, następna, dużo bólu, jej chęć wyjścia z celi, jej chęć zobaczenia Voldemorta, jak na niego patrzy… dobrze był blisko, ale znów zobaczył to samo, zobaczył jak podąża wzrokiem za nim na lekcji, jak odmawia Knotowi przyjęcia stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Coś było nie tak. Wyszedł z jej umysłu i spojrzał na jej oczy, które były bez wyrazu, wyprane z uczuć. JAK? Jak to jest możliwe. Nie dostał tego co chciał. Szukał, ale nie odnajdował, ale przecież jej umysł się nie bronił… ale nie pokazywał też tego co on chce. Czyżby była jednak inteligentniejsza niż mu się wydawało. Uśmiechnął się.

- Pogrywasz ze mną. – wyszydził i złapał ją za nadgarstki tak mocno, że prawie straciła czucie w dłoniach. Przycisnął ją swoim ciałem do biurka, kładąc jej dłonie na blacie i przycisnął je mocno do niego własnymi dłońmi. Patrzył na nią nieprzerwanie. Kolanem rozsunął jej ściśnięte nogi i wsunął się zgrabnie między jej uda. Jedną ręką wypuścił jej ściśniętą dłoń i wplótł ją w jej włosy, po czym nieco brutalnie odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Była nieco zszokowana, ale w jej oczach nie widział strachu. Przybliżył nieco twarz – była pewna, że ją pocałuje jednak on z całym impetem wszedł w jej myśli. Słusznie spodziewając się gwałtu na jej osobie, nie przewidziała, że będzie on dotyczył jej umysłu, a nie ciała. Złapana na braku czujności, poniesie karę – pomyślał Snape i przegrzebywał się przez jej najgłębiej skrywane uczucia. Początkowo wszedł za głęboko, ale kiedy zobaczył ją jako dziecko nie mógł się powstrzymać zobaczyć jaka była wcześniej – kiedy nastąpiła chwila, w której gotowa była poświęcić wszystko.

_Siedziała na werandzie najprawdopodobniej ze swoim dziadkiem. Słyszała płacz matki. Jej dziadek zaczarował małego pajacyka, który zaczął tańczyć. Miała 9 lat i stała nad świeżym grobem matki. Miała 11 lat, a dziadek zaprowadził ją na ulicę pokątną i kupił jej różdżkę. _

– _Zgrabna. 10 i pół cala, niebywale giętka z włóknem ze smoczego serca. Pamiętam tego smoka. Niebywale piękny okaz. Różdżka dla prawdziwej wojowniczej damy. – zaśmiał się Olivander, a dziewczynka spłonęła rumieńcem, ale i rosła z dumy. _

_Ceremonia przydziału, McGonagall wkłada Tiarę Przydziału na jej blond loki _

– _Slytherin! _

_Pierwsze spotkanie ze Snapem. Bała się go nieco, ale w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób polubiła. Miała 13 lat gdy dostała odznakę prefekta. Samotne noce. Bezsenne noce. Koszmary niezrozumiałe. Mężczyzna wychodzący z jej domu i jej matka biegnąca za nim, jej ojciec, który ją zostawił. Ma 14 lat i zauważa jak pożądliwe spojrzenia rzucają jej starsi chłopcy. McGonagall chwali ją przy grupie za niezwykła zaciętość. Czuje jej determinację, jej upór. Wymyka się na błonia razem z grupą przyjaciół by móc poleżeć w świetle księżyca. Ma 15 lat i idzie z Hamishem za rękę po Hogsmede. Obejmują się. Całują. Jest niewinna i słodka. Ma 16 lat i bryluje na zajęciach u Lupina, jako jedyna ze Ślizgonów zachowuje się normalnie, zachowując chłodny lekcyjny profesjonalizm, uśmiecha się do niego na korytarzach. Siedzi z grupą Ślizgonów, inny chłopak obejmuje ją przy śniadaniu. Widzi stół nauczycielski i powolne leniwe spojrzenie zatrzymujące się na Snape'ie. _Co jeszcze, gdzie? Znów twarz Snape'a, dopiero teraz zauważył jak się uśmiecha, jakim tonem głosu mówi – trochę za bardzo kokieteryjnym jak przystało na uczennicę. Szuka wspomnień jej rozmów z innymi. Niby podobne, ale… czyżby tylko do niego się tak zwracała. Zauważył, że w obecności mężczyzn zachowywała się inaczej. Ale nie natrętnie, nie wyuzdanie, ale w sposób, który sprawiał, że oni ulegali jej czarowi. Znów zatopił się w jej wspomnieniach._ Ma 17 lat, a w szkole organizowano Turniej Trójmagiczny. Wrzuca kartkę ze swoim nazwiskiem. Bez chorobliwej rządzy wybrania jej. Wiwaty jej kolegów. Znów inny chłopak, który ją obejmuje. I moment, gdy szkołę obeszła wieść o powrocie Czarnego Pana, jej skupienie, jej strach, jej siła_. I zobaczył wspomnienie, które też on miał - zapomniał o nim. Jak po powrocie z gabinetu dyrektora gdzie zebrał opiekunów i prefektów naczelnych poszli do jego gabinetu. Jak długo rozmawiali, jak dotknęła jego dłoni._ Skończyła 18 lat. Jej przyjęcie urodzinowe. Wiele życzeń. Wiele życzliwych osób. I uczta pożegnalna, taka cicha. Taka spokojna. Po śmierci Cedrica. A potem już brak wspomnień o szkole, która skończyła, zobaczył ją jak podróżuje, jak spotyka jakiegoś mężczyznę, trochę do kogoś podobnego jak dla Snape'a, wydawał się, że mógł go znać. I podróże, ich wspólne. Odległe i pierwszy raz zobaczył jej szczery bezpieczny uśmiech. Potem już jej dom, zajęcia z dziećmi. Dużo śmiechu, dużo radości. I kolejne odmowy przyjęcia propozycji pracy w Ministerstwie. Zmartwiona twarz jej dziadka, którą pogładziła. _I wreszcie ta noc._ Była już w piżamie, miała zmyć makijaż i kłaść się spać, gdy usłyszała krzyki i dziwne dźwięki. Ubrała szlafrok i zeszła na dół. Śmierciorzercy torturowali Mugola. Użyła niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Śmiercirzerca padł. Zdążyła powalić trzech zanim ją złapali. Bellatrix patrzyła na nią z obrzydzeniem. Usłyszał jak Lucjusz zwraca się do niej z pogardą, jak Bella prowadzi ją do celi w lochach. Jak raz po raz padają klątwy na jej wątłe ciało. Zobaczył jak dziewczyna się wije. Zobaczył jej wyprane z emocji oczy. Czuła już tylko ból. Nie płakała, nie krzyczała. A Bellatrix była jeszcze bardziej wściekła, jak klątwy, które rzucała na nią. Budziła ją co chwila by znów doprowadzić ją do stanu, gdy mdlała z wycieńczenia. Gdy Bella odeszła zobaczył jak dziewczyna wstaje opierając się o ścianę i patrzy na swoje ciało. Jak próbuje by wyglądała na mniej pokiereszowaną niż była. I jej myśl triumfu, że jeszcze żyje. Jej myśl, że nie może pokazać swojej dobrej strony, tej delikatnej, kruchej, niewinnej. Voldemort by to odrzucił, wyśmiał, pogardził. Musi walczyć. Musi mu pokazać jej zawziętość, arogancję, cyniczne i rządne oblicze, by pokazać, że jest podobna do jego Śmierciorzerców. I potem ona przed obliczem Czarnego Pana, czuł jej wstręt i obrzydzenie, które przykrywała swoim naturalnym wdziękiem i chęcią poznawania. Widział jak sili się by patrzeć tylko na niego. Jak się trzęsie, jak powoli, ale w ten sam słodki i zdecydowany sposób mówi jakby wykłócała się z Lupinem o możliwości jakiegoś zaklęcia. Zobaczył jak ona Go zauważa, jak przepełnia ją myśl, że jest ostatnią deską ratunku i potem znów chłód w jej spojrzeniu jakby boleśnie sobie o czymś przypomniała. Zobaczył jak jakaś czarownica mówi jej, że Snape zabił Dumbledore. Poczuł jej niedowierzanie, jej wiarę w niego. _Wiarę? Ona chciała mu wierzyć. To nieco zbiło go z tropu, ale nie cofnął się._ Potem zobaczył jak Czarny Pan równie łatwo jak on wchodzi do jej umysłu i widzi wszystko, co chce zobaczyć. Jak jej myśli gładko pojawiają się na powierzchni jej podświadomości. Jak zgrabnie manipuluje jego wybujałym ego. Pokazuje mu chęć oddania, chęć władzy, swój podziw nad innymi czarodziejami, a potem pokazała mu Snape'a w taki sposób jakby chciałaby go wybrał, lecz byłoby to zbyt dla niej bolesne, jak chce oddać się jakiejś wyższej idei, jak szuka swojej drogi. I nagle tak jak i przed Czarnym Panem tak i przed nim wymknęło jej się wspomnienie tajemniczego czarodzieja o zniewalającym chłopięcym uśmiechu, o jego ciepłych brązowych oczach o tym jak obejmuje ją, jak pocałunkami doprowadza do szaleństwa…_

Nagle znów był w komnacie w dworze Malfoyów, z tą drżącą dziewczyną przed sobą. Zauważył, że ciężko oddycha i bardziej osunęła się na biurko. Jej twarz miała nieodgadniony wyraz, choć w jej oczach widział łzy, zbyt dumne by popłynąć.

- Jeśli to dla Pana ma być lepsze niż to co zrobiliby ze mną inni Śmierciorzercy, trzeba było zostawić mnie im. – powiedziała chłodnym szeptem patrząc mu w oczy. Już nie bała się jego spojrzenia. Nic już nie mógł jej nim zrobić. – Trzeba było ze mnie zrobić dziwkę Śmierciorzerców, byłabym mniej upokorzona niż teraz. – fuknęła ze złością pierwszy raz próbując się uwolnić, ale nie miała jak, jedną dłonią trzymał wciąż przyciśniętą do blatu jej dłoń, druga z jej włosów powędrowała w okolice łokcia i wciąż mocno przyciskał jej biodra do biurka.

- A jednak ufałaś mi.

- Dobrze powiedziane, ufałam. – z histerii przeszła na sarkazm. To dużo bardziej mu pasowało. Nad tym bowiem można było kontrolować. Gdyby zaczęła płakać, nie wiedziałby co zrobić.

- I nasunęłaś na myśl Czarnemu Panu mnie.

- Nie nasunęłam.

- Och tak. I dobrze o tym wiesz. Uczyłaś się oklumencji. – powiedział bardzo cicho, bo ona wciąż walczyła z jego uściskami by móc się choć odrobinę oswobodzić. Nie miała jednak wystarczająco siły by móc się z nim zmierzyć. Spojrzała na niego. Była przygotowana na to, że się domyśli. To dlatego unikała jego spojrzenia. Dobrze wiedziała, że Snape jest doskonałym oklumentą – słyszała nie raz jak doskonale sprawuje się w roli szpiega i jak zamyka umysł przed Czarnym Panem. I chociaż teraz wszyscy uważali, że wcale nie musiał tego robić ponieważ był od początku po jego stronie, należało wziąć pod uwagę, że w takim razie musiał doskonale bronić się przed Dumbledorem. Zadanie z nasunięciem tego co chciała Czarnemu Panu nie było wcale takie trudne. Wszystko załatwiło jego przerośnięte ego i zbyt wygórowana pewność siebie. Nie widział w takiej młodej i bezsilnej dziewczynie żadnego zagrożenia, a gdy ona nie broniła umysłu tylko podrzuciła mu myśli, które on chciał zobaczyć, nie szukał dalej. Ale Snape był inny. Znał ją. Był opanowany i nie dawał się omamić byle czym. Chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy, a nie znaleźć jej słaby punkt. Ta myśl uderzyła w nią z zadziwiającą siła.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie. – syknął jej do ucha i dopiero to wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- Jak widać.

- Skąd wiedziałaś…?

- Od Pana. – odpowiedziała ze szczerością, która sama ją zadziwiła. Snape lekko się zawahał, odsunął się od dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Uśmiechnęła się, a atmosfera w pokoju jakby nieco złagodniała.

- Ode mnie? – zapytał przyglądając jej się uważnie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to niby mógłby wspomnieć jej o oklumencji, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Patrzył w jej błyszczące oczy.

Allegra przyglądała mu się bacznie, cały czas zachodząc w głowę, czy może ufać temu człowiekowi. Stał przed nią, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jej były Mistrz Eliksirów, człowiek, któremu ufała, Śmierciorzerca, zdrajca. Od początku gdy go zobaczyła wierzyła, jakąś głupią naiwnością, że on jest po jej stronie. Że jej pomoże. Wbrew temu wszystkiemu co o nim mówiono. A nawet jeśli nie był do końca taki jaką miała nadzieję, wolała być na jego łasce, niż na łasce innych Śmierciorzerców. Lecz gdy obrzucił ją łajdackim spojrzeniem, przy wszystkich rozjuszonych Śmierciorzercach i Czarnym Panu zaczęła mieć co do niego sporo wątpliwości. To jak ją prowadził, jak pożądliwie i brutalnie ją trzymał, jak rozkazująco się do nie zwracał budziło w niej lęk. Była pewna, że nie powstrzyma się i nie będzie trzymał rąk przy sobie. Że skorzysta z okazji, że zabawi się tak jak domagali się tego inni. Że będzie dręczył jej ciało, jej zmysły, jej uczucia. Nie sądziła jednak, że jego priorytetem będzie spenetrowanie jej umysłu. Liczyła się z tym, ale nie z taką intensywnością. Czemu tak zawzięcie chciał to wszystko wiedzieć. A teraz gdy przejrzał jej plan, gdy wiedział już prawie wszystko – stał przed nią, zaskoczony, ale i o dziwo czyżby widziała błysk podziwu, zadowolenia, wewnętrznej pochwały zwróconej w jej stronę w jego oczach? Stał przed nią, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się lekki uśmieszek, który dobrze pamiętała za hogwarckich czasów. Stał przed nią, jak gdyby nie było wcale sytuacji sprzed kilku chwil. Stał przed nią, nie przed Czarnym Panem.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ IV PART 1

**ROZDZIAŁ IV: VERITASERUM.**

**PART I: CHCIEĆ.**

_Prawda. _Czym jest? Gdzie leży? Prawda jest pojęciem nieco abstrakcyjnym, płynnym. Współdziałającym moralnie i mentalnie. _Prawda. _Współmierna z tym co zamierzamy. I niezależna od wszystkiego innego.

_On_. Nie miał zamiaru mówić prawdy. Ale _chciał_ dowiedzieć się od niej jak najwięcej. _Chciał_ jej pomóc, wydostać się stąd i uniknąć odczytania jej prawdziwych zamiarów przez Czarnego Pana. _Chciał_ wierzyć, że ta młoda, nieco naiwna istota jest godna zaufania. _Chciał_ aby była taka jak kiedyś, jak zapamiętał ją z hogwarckich czasów. _Chciał_ by uśmiechała się z tym błyskiem w oku. _Chciał_ by nie spotkało ją nic złego. _Chciał_… _Chciał_ względem tej dziewczyny wiele rzeczy, o które kiedyś by się nie posądził.

_Ona_. Nie miała zamiaru kłamać. Ale _miała_ nadzieję, że nie skrzywdzi jej. _Miała_ jakieś niewytłumaczalne przeczucie, że jest inny niż wszyscy inni uważali. _Miała_ w sobie dużo uporu, dużo siły, dużo pewności siebie by móc walczyć. _Miała_ szansę by przeżyć jeśli dobrze rozegra tą dziwną i niebezpieczną grę. _Miała_ wrażenie, że może mu ufać, że znajdzie w nim wsparcie. _Miała_ plan, który skrupulatnie realizowała. _Miała_… _Miała_ więcej do zaoferowania, niż kiedykolwiek by się spodziewała.

_Prawda. Dziwniejsza od fikcji. Fikcja bowiem musi być prawdopodobna. Prawda, nie. *_

- Nie wiem, czy chce z Panem rozmawiać.

- Nie wiem, czy chciałabyś ze mną nie rozmawiać.

Napięta atmosfera. Podwinął rękawy czarnej koszuli. Ona rozmasowała obolałe nadgarstki. Spojrzeli na siebie zaciekle. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru odpuścić.

- Jak?

- Co jak? – zapytała odgarniając włosy do tyłu. On machnął różdżką i wyczarował dwa kieliszki i karawke z winem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie powinien wyczarować jakiejś gorącej herbaty czy kakao bo wciąż się trzęsła i nie wyglądała najlepiej, ale stwierdził, że wino zrobi dobrze im obydwojgu. Nalał rubinowej cieczy i zerknął na nią.

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Czemu miałabym Panu mówić? – jej ton nie łagodniał. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że złagodnieje, ale ona się nie poddawała. Dystans, który między nimi na chwilę się zatarł, teraz znów wrócił. Dzielił ich mur. Pierwszy raz przeszkadzało mu to. Wziął dwa kieliszki i podał jej jeden. Trzymał rękę w powietrzu, ale ona nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu. On wykonał pierwszy krok do pojednania, teraz czekał na nią.

- Myślisz, że chcę Cię otruć? Po tym wszystkim co wiem? Gdybym chciał to zrobić najpierw bym na pewno nie penetrował Twojego umysłu. – jego ton znów był ironiczny i sarkastyczny. Był podobny do tego Snape'a, którego znała. Inteligentne, cięte riposty. Cyniczny błysk w oku. Ciągła czujność. Wzięła kieliszek. Była to akceptacja. Krok wykonany z jej strony. Może mu nie zaufała, ale postanowiła współpracować. A to na tą chwilę i tak było wielkim osiągnięciem. – Powiesz mi jak?

- Ale co jak? – zapytała z ironicznym uśmiechem upijając łyk wina. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Czy ona go prowokowała? Na pewno bawiła ją jego irytacja i niewiedza. To mógł wyczytać z jej oczu.

- Jak się dowiedziałaś, jak się nauczyłaś oklumencji Kerr. – powiedział głosem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu z tą nauczycielską nutką, którą tak dobrze znała.

- Od Pana. Gdy kończyłam szkołę nie pamięta Pan? Powiedział nam Pan, że tylko idioci myślą, że prawdziwe zagrożenie to zaklęcia wycelowane w nasze ciało. Że na każdym kroku przyjdzie nam walczyć. Że tylko ćwiczenia i rozwijanie się sprawia, że stajemy się wielkimi czarodziejami. Zaczęłam więc czytać o innych sposobach ochrony. Ochrony umysłu. Oklumencja była najskuteczniejsza. Ale nie miałam z kim trenować więc wyrobiłam w sobie samokontrolę emocji. Nie potrafiłam do końca blokować własnych wspomnieć i myśli, więc nauczyłam się nimi manipulować. Nasuwać inne, mniej ważne. – skończyła mówić i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Napiła się znowu, a on uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Była nie tylko inteligentna, ale i zdolna. Był zaskoczony, że zapamiętała jego słowa. Zazwyczaj wiele mówił, ale uczniowie niewiele z tego wynosili, nawet jego podopieczni.

- Nieźle sobie radzisz. Mało kto w tak subtelny sposób kieruje osobą będącą w jej umyśle. Niewiele osób wpada na taki pomysł, a przy umiejętnym blokowaniu tej partii naszego umysłu, który chcemy możemy wmówić innym wszystko co chcemy.

- Pan tak robi?

Nastała chwila ciszy. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Sprawdzając swoje wzajemne reakcje. Choć żadne z nich nigdy do tego by się nie przyznało cieszyli się ze swojej obecności. To, że byli poza zasięgiem oczu innych pozwalało im na intelektualny pojedynek. On jednak nigdy nie odpowiedział na to pytanie ponieważ chwilę tą przerwało pukanie. Spojrzeli w tym samym czasie na drzwi. Allegra wystraszyła się lekko i spojrzała pytająco na Snape'a. Odłożył kieliszek na biurku koło niej i też na nią spojrzał.

- Połóż się na łóżku. – powiedział łagodnie gdy sam rozpinał kilka guzików od koszuli. Spojrzała na niego nieco nieprzytomnie. – Przecież nic Ci nie zrobię, obiecuję… - nie zdążył skończyć zdania gdy posłusznie podeszła do dużego łóżka i wślizgnęła się pod satynową pościel, która łagodnie muskała jej poranioną skórę. Snape odprowadził ją wzrokiem, nieco zaskoczony tym, że nie spierała się z nim i wyjmując koszule ze spodni dwoma mocnymi szarpnięciami podszedł do drzwi, które otworzył, a jego oczom ukazał się jakiś Śmierciorzerca. Allegra nie patrzyła w ich stronę, słyszała jedynie jak rozmawiają.

Snape rzucił nieproszonemu gościowi ponure i wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Czego? Jestem zajęty.

- Przyniosłem szlafrok dziewczyny…

- Nie będzie jej potrzebny. – warknął Snape przerywając mu, biorąc szlafrok i rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na dziewczynę. Śmierciorzerca zrobił to samo lekko wychylając się by móc ją zobaczyć zza ramienia Snape'a. Uśmiechnął się obleśnie gdy zobaczył jak Allegra lekko przytrzymuje kołdrę przy piersiach, ale jej nagie, długie nogi odsłonięte leżą na łóżku.

- … pomyśleliśmy, że jak z nią skończysz, to może my…

- Wątpię. – znów warknięcie Snape'a i coraz bardziej wściekłe spojrzenie. Usłyszała skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi, ale po sekundzie znów głos Śmierciorzercy.

- To my ją złapaliśmy Snape…

- To Czarny Pan chciał by była u mnie. Czy zmienił zdanie? Może chcesz byśmy jeszcze raz z nim to przedyskutowali? - zapytał niby niewinnie Snape jednak z kąśliwą ironią w głosie. Śmierciorzerca zacisnął zęby, a Snape uśmiechnął się triumfatorsko. – Tak właśnie myślałem, więc wybacz, ale jak wspomniałem jestem zajęty. – skończył zanim tamten zdążył otworzyć usta i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Pokiwał głową w geście dezaprobaty i spojrzał na leżącą dziewczynę, która powoli podniosła się na łokciach i spojrzała na niego.

Wyglądała marnie i czuła się marnie. Dopiero gdy położyła się na miękkim materacu i przykryła aksamitną kołdrą przypomniała sobie o tym jak bardzo jest zmęczona i obolała. Usiadła na łóżku gdy Snape podszedł do niej i z dziwnym skupieniem patrzył się na jej ciało. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i smukłymi palcami dotknął dużego rozcięcia na jej lewym ramieniu. Podążył palcami w dół kolo obojczyka i zatrzymał dłoń dopiero na kołdrze, którą przytrzymywała lekko na piersiach. Złapał ją, a ona opuściła ręce. Odkrył ją i spojrzał na jej dekolt i szyję. Wstał i podszedł do komody, w której otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyjął parę jakiś flakoników i maści. Zsunęła nogi z łóżka i położyła stopy na miękkim puszystym dywanie. Teraz gdy nie udawała i nie musiała walczyć znów zaczęła drżeć z zimna i wyczerpania. Snape odwrócił się i wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni szaty podszedł do niej.

- Rany jakie masz są różnej głębokości i są spowodowane różnymi urokami i zaklęciami. Najpierw więc spróbuję zamknąć je czarami przy użyciu różdżki, a potem nałożymy maści by zmniejszyć prawdopodobieństwo blizn. Po niektórych ranach nie zostanie ślad jednak, po niektórych nie dam rady nic z nimi zrobić. – mówił cicho i łagodnie. Przyglądał się licznym ranom na jej ciele. – Potem dam Ci eliksiry, które uśmierzą ból, przyśpieszą gojenie i pomogą Ci spokojnie zasnąć. – kontynuował kładąc wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na nocnej szafce. Chronił ją. Ochronił przed Śmierciorzercę, a teraz chciał ją wyleczyć. Nie zostało śladu po Snape'ie, który stał przed Voldemortem i brutalnie wszedł do jej umysłu. Stał się Snapem, którego pamiętała ze szkolnych czasów. Zgodziła się. Wierzyła i ufała każdemu słowu, które powiedział. Nie miała siły bowiem się z nim spierać, a stan jej i sytuacja wymagały by podjąć jakąś decyzję. Szybko stwierdziła, że woli mieć w nim sprzymierzeńca, a jego pomoc była dla niej nieoceniona. – Wstań. – powiedział wreszcie stając naprzeciwko niej. Zrobiła to samo. Dumnie wyprostowana, choć niebywale zmęczona spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Wycelował w nią różdżkę i zaczął cicho coś mamrotać. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła jakby chłodna woda spływała na jej ciele przynosząc ulgę. Obchodził ją powoli i czuła tylko lekkie muśnięcia jego różdżki na swoim ciele. Gdy przez chwilę milczał otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Trzymał w dłoniach jej rękę i bacznie jej się przyglądał. Potem to samo zrobił z drugą. Zauważył tatuaż na jej wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka. Data. _3. 11. 1986r._ Dziwnie znana wydała mu się ta data. Potem spojrzał znów na jej nogi i potem na twarz.

- Rozbierz się. – te słowa wyrwały mu się jakoś tak niekontrolowanie. Nie zdążył jej bowiem wytłumaczyć, że chodzi mu tylko o opatrzenie reszty ran, o zobaczenie tych części jej ciała, które zasłaniała potargana i poplamiona krwią koszula nocna. Nie sięgała ona bardziej niż do połowy uda, a jedno z cienkich ramiączek było rozerwane, ale głównie chciał zobaczyć jej brzuch i tył pleców, wiedział bowiem, że one mogły najbardziej ucierpieć, a nie wyleczone zawczasu mogą potem boleśnie doskwierać.

_Chciał_ się wytłumaczyć, powiedzieć cokolwiek rozsądnego. _Chciał_ ją uspokoić, dać do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru jej wykorzystać. _Chciał_ jej tylko pomóc.  
><em>Chciał<em> zrobić tyle rzeczy jednak nie zdążył bo ona bez słowa zsunęła z siebie piżamę, która miękko wylądowała na podłodze. Ukrył zaskoczenie i powoli jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do opatrywania ran. Stała przed nim w samych koronkowych figach, bez widocznych oznak wstydu czy skrępowania. Gdy rzucał lecznicze zaklęcia stojąc za nią pozwoliła sobie znów zamknąć oczy. Od czasu do czasu muskał opuszkami palców jej napiętą, posiniaczoną i przeszywającą skurcze skórę. Był pod wrażeniem jak dzielnie ze wszystkim sobie dawała rade, jak była silna. Gdy skończył odwrócił się plecami do niej by nie peszyć ją przedłużając chwilę jej bezsilnego i nagiego stania przed nim. Uważał, że upokorzenia jakich dziś doznała były już i tak wyjątkowo duże, a była to drobna rzecz jaką mógł zrobić dla jej komfortu.

- Myślę, że rozsądnie byłoby gdybyś wzięła prysznic zanim posmarujemy rany maściami. Przygotuję za ten czas wszystko. Wiem, że jest Ci zimno jednak obmyj rany letnią wodą. Łazienka jest za tymi drzwiami. – powiedział jakby do nocnego stolika wskazując głową drzwi po lewej stronie. Zebrała piżamę i szlafrok, który przyniósł Śmierciorzerca i bez słowa obeszła Snape'a i poszła do łazienki. Spojrzał na nią gdy znikała za drzwiami. Na jej długie nogi i odsłonięte plecy. Blond włosy sięgające do połowy łopatek. Wcięcie w talii, spore ale nie za duże biodra. Przypomniał sobie jak delikatna była jej skóra. Jak bliskość jej nagiego ciała mąciła jego myśli. Patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę w zamknięte drzwi zapamiętując szczegóły jej anatomii po czym zganił się w myślach i przygotował maści. Potem staranie przeglądając eliksiry wybrał dwa małe flakoniki, które położył zostawił na szafce nocnej, resztę schował do komody. Kiedy zasuwał szufladę uzmysłowił sobie jak jest głodny i przeklną się, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Przecież ta dziewczyna nie miała nic w ustach od wczorajszego wieczoru i teraz pewnie jest niesamowicie głodna, a on urządzał sobie z nią jakąś słowną potyczkę. Machnął różdżką i po chwili pojawił się półmisek z różnymi przysmakami i duży talerz z owocami. Obok tego dzbanek z gorącą herbatą i parę małych miseczek z miodem, dżemami i różnymi słodkościami. W małym koszyczku było kilka rodzajów pieczywa. Wszystko to spoczęło na niedużym stoliku obok którego stały dwa wygodne fotele. Wziął dwa kieliszki, z których pili i karawkę z winem i postawił obok reszty rzeczy. Zamoczył kawałek bagietki w dżemie i zjadł ze smakiem. Lubił przysmaki przyrządzane przez domowe skrzaty Malfoyów, jedzenie bowiem zawsze było pierwszorzędne. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wieczór był chłodny więc przymknął okno i podszedł do szafy i wziął zapasową piżamę i ręczniki.

Allegra po wejściu do łazienki długo nie mogła odejść od dużego lustra. Przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu i nie mogła uwierzyć. Dopiero teraz mogła zobaczyć jak bardzo pokiereszowała ją Lestrenge. Rozcięta dolna warga, duży siniak przy oku. Wiele rozcięć i zadrapań na szyi. Siniaki i krwiaki. Twarz umazana krwią i brudem nie przypominała samej siebie. Weszła do dużej kabiny prysznicowej i odkręciła wodę ustawiając ją, aby była letnia. I chociaż było jej zimno, woda przyniosła jej ukojenie. Oparła się dłońmi o ścianę, a woda spływała na jej głowę i resztę ciała. Stała tak przez dłuższy czas z zamkniętymi oczami. Pozwalała by woda zmyła z niej ślady ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. Po dłuższej chwili namydliła dłonie i zaczęła powolnymi ruchami myć swoje ciało. Wszystkie rany były zamknięte, żadna z nich już nie krwawiła, a mniejsze były zabliźnione. Snape doskonale się spisał i poczuła falę wdzięczności. Kiedy wyszła z kabiny i chciała zacząć szukać ręcznika zauważyła na małej szafeczce dwa duże ręczniki złożone w kostkę i piżamę jak sądziła specjalnie przygotowaną dla niej. Nie usłyszała nawet kiedy wszedł do łazienki więc uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Wytarła się i powoli wsunęła na siebie piżamę. Była za duża, ale nie miało to wielkiej różnicy. Poczuła przyjemny chłód materiału i miała dziwne wrażenie, że Snape w jakiś sposób ją zaczarował bo uczucie to nie mijało. Związała mocno spodnie, które były na nią za szerokie. Zatrzymały się na jej biodrach, a nogawki były nieco za długie. Podwinęła rękawy od koszuli, po czym zdjęła ręcznik z włosów, a one rozsypały się na czarnej piżamie. Spojrzała znów w lustro i zobaczyła, że wygląda już dużo lepiej, a parę siniaków nieco się zmniejszyło. Jak widać zaklęcia Snape'a działały. Kiedy wróciła znów do pokoju zobaczyła jak Snape siedzi przy stole na jednym z foteli. Głowę opierał o rękę i patrzył beznamiętnie w okno. Kiedy zobaczyła i poczuła jedzenie przypomniała sobie jak bardzo jest głodna. Snape gdy ją zobaczył wstał i podszedł do niej z nieodgadnioną miną.

- Zobaczę jak goją się rany. – powiedział łagodnie, a ona spojrzała na niego znów z pytaniem w oczach. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. – Wystarczy jak spojrzę na ręce. – powiedział i podsunął jej rękaw jeszcze wyżej i z uwaga przyjrzał się ranom. – Wygląda nieźle. Zanim jednak posmarujemy je maściami i zażyjesz eliksiry pomyślałem, że coś zjemy. – kontynuował od niechcenia i przeniósł spojrzenie z jej ręki na twarz. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuje. – powiedziała słabo i poszła za nim do stolika. Odsunął i zasunął za nią fotel po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Nalał wina do kieliszków i przypatrywał się jak Allegra bierze dwa kawałki bagietki i macza je w miodzie. Sam zjadł nieco czekając na nią więc złagodził głód. Poczęstował się jeszcze, lecz przez większość czasu sączył wino i patrzył na dziewczynę. Okazało się jednak, że po paru kęsach bagietki przestała jeść i napiła się jedynie gorącej herbaty.

Spojrzała na niego. Przez cały czas posiłku nie odzywali się do siebie. Nie bardzo wiedziała co teraz się wydarzy. Czuła jakiś dziwny niepokój, bo pomimo znalezienia sprzymierzeńca jakiś wewnętrzny głosik kazał jej zachować czujność. Początkowo wydawało jej się, że zmiecie wszystko z półmisków tak głodna była, jednak po paru przerzutych kawałkach bagietki z miodem z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że się najadła. Jej żołądek był jakby związany na supeł i bardzo powoli się odwiązywał. Wypiła natomiast kubek herbaty, który rozgrzał ją. Nie spuszczał z niej spojrzenia. Odłożyła kubek i sięgnęła po wino. Podkuliła nogi i oparła się patrząc mu w oczy. W dłoniach trzymała kieliszek z winem. Poczuła się dziwnie bezpiecznie. Bała się, że to tylko jakaś iluzja i zaraz wszystko się skończy. Pierwszy odezwał się Snape.

- Czemu powiedziałaś Czarnemu Panu, że nie chcesz by mnie wybrał? – zapytał dość nagle, ale każde jego słowo było spokojne i przemyślane. Odrzuciła wilgotne włosy do tyłu i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Myślałam, ze to oczywiste. Gdybym zbyt chętnie się zgodziła, nie wybrałby Pana. To wszystko miało sens tylko dzięki temu, że myślał, że ta sytuacja spowoduje moje większe speszenie i dyskomfort. Dlatego pomimo tego, że to w moich myślach zobaczył Pana to musiał też poczuć wstyd i zażenowanie moim wyborem.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Rozsądnie to sobie wymyśliła i chociaż było to niebywale ryzykowne opłacało się. No i pozostawało pytanie, czemu on? Czemu pomimo tego wszystkiego wybrała jego. Zdrajcę, mordercę, Śmierciorzercę i 'najwierniejszego' sługę Czarnego Pana. Patrzyła na niego z rozbrajającą intensywnością. Mur między nimi zmalał prawie całkowicie. Zaufała mu. W jednej chwili. Błysk w jej oczach był potwierdzeniem. W jednej chwili, pokierowana jakimś niewytłumaczalnym impulsem poddała się. Chciała mu ufać i zrobiła to.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał biorąc swój kieliszek i biorąc parę łyków. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wyglądała prawie tak jak zapamiętał ją za szkolnych czasów.

Mogła się spodziewać, że to pytanie w końcu padnie. Była tego nawet pewna. Nie odpowiedziała jednak od razu. Patrzyli w milczeniu na siebie przez chwilę. Jej łobuzerski uśmiech rozświetlał jej twarz.

- Lepsze zło znane niż nieznane. – odpowiedziała prowokacyjnie znów podnosząc kieliszek do ust. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i podniósł jedną brew przyglądając się jej bacznie. Miał wiele pytań. Wiedział jednak jak bardzo jest zmęczona co potwierdziło jej ciche ziewnięcie. Wszystko to musiało poczekać do jutra. Wstał i podszedł do niej. Zabrał od niej kieliszek i odsunął jej fotel.

- Usiądź na łóżku. I wypij to. To eliksir łagodzący ból. – powiedział, a ona zrobiła o co prosił. Wziął jeden z pojemniczków. – Podwiń nogawki. – nie prosił, mówił, ale nie przypominało to jego zwykłego rozkazującego i nie znoszącego sprzeciwu głosu. Robiła to co mówił podążając wzrokiem za jego dłońmi. Zaczął smarować jej rany i chociaż mogłaby zrobić to w większości sama, wdzięczna była za jego troskę i delikatność o jaką go nie posądzała. Wsunął dłoń pod materiał, który zrolował się na jej udzie. Tak bardzo chciał teraz móc przysunąć ją do siebie i zedrzeć z niej te ubrania. Chciał wtopić usta w jej delikatną skórą. Chciał trzymać ją w ramionach i pieścić jej ciało. Jego myśli zaskakiwały go samego. Dotykał ją tak, że miała dreszcze. Niezwiązane były one jednak ani ze strachem, ani z zimnem. Zamknęła oczy, a jej oddech był powolny, ale głęboki. Gdy skończył smarować jej nogi, przesunął się zgrabnie za jej plecy i odgarnął jej prawie suche już włosy. Spojrzał na jej długą szyję. Przybliżył się tak, że prawie torsem dotykał jej pleców. Poczuła jego dłonie na górnym guziku koszuli.

- Mogę? – zapytał szepcząc jej do ucha i muskając małżowinę uszną ustami. Bardziej mruknęła niż odpowiedziała, ale uśmiechnął się bo odruchowo zbliżyła się jeszcze bliżej i odchyliła lekko głowę. Odpinał kolejne guziki do mementu gdy mógł swobodnie opuścić koszule z jej ramion. Smarował jej szyję, ramiona i dekolt. Gdy skończył znów ją nasunął i podwinął bardziej jej rękawy nie zmieniając pozycji. Teraz już opierała głowę o jego ramię i pozwalała na to by wcierał lecznicze maści w jej ciało. Pachniała mydłem i był zaskoczony jak przyjemny może być to zapach. Cieszył się mając wymówkę by móc ją dotykać. I chociaż widział w niej byłą uczennicę, teraz gdy była tak blisko, tak ufna, tak delikatna zaczął ją dziwnie pożądać. Chciał ją mieć. Pomimo różnicy wieku, obecnej sytuacji i ich wcześniejszej relacji. Było to nowe uczucie dla niego. Szybko jednak je ujarzmił. W końcu mu zaufała, była bezsilna i wykończona. Pomimo to jej ciało reagowało na jego dotyk. A może jedynie nad interpretował pewne rzeczy? Był zły sam na siebie za te głupie myśli. Odsunął je od siebie i zerknął na jej zaczerwienioną twarz.

- Musisz wypić eliksir Spokojnego Snu.

- Nie chcę. – odpowiedziała otwierając oczy i spoglądając zaspanym wzrokiem na niego. Zdziwił się co ona przyjęła uśmiechem.

**- **Nie pytam się czy chcesz Kerr. – zakpił lekko posyłając jej szyderczy uśmieszek. Zmrużyła oczy. Pogładził ją lekko po brzuchu, a ona złapała go za nadgarstek. Początkowo pomyślał, że chce by przestał, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu wplotła swoje palce miedzy jego i wsadziła ich dłonie pod jej koszulę. Obróciła się lekko by móc lepiej na niego spojrzeć. Poczuł jej delikatną skórę. Prowadzony jej ręką masował lekko jej brzuch. Jego szyderczy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust. Jego ręka powędrował wyżej zatrzymując się na jędrnej piersi. Początkowo ledwo ją muskał. Po chwili jednak zaczął ją masować bawiąc się przy tym sutkiem. Jęknęła lekko i przymknęła oczy. Wykorzystał ten moment na zebranie wolną ręką flakonika z szafki. Wlał sobie do ust jego zawartość, po czym go odłożył i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Gdy jego usta dotknęły jej, otworzyła je i pocałowała go mrucząc lekko gdy pieścił nadal jej ciało. Wsunął zgrabnie język do jej ust, a płyn przelał się do nich. Otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale nie wypuścił jej z ramion. Patrzył w jej oczy nieco rozbawiony i po chwili pojedynku jaki stoczyły ich języki połknęła część eliksiru. Ręką, która masował jej piersi i brzuch wytarł jej usta i brodę, po których popłynęło parę kropel eliksiru.

- Co chciałaś niby robić? – zapytał patrząc jak prowokacyjnie na niego zerka.

- Teraz możesz się już tylko domyślić… - szepnęła ziewając i po raz pierwszy się zwracając do niego na Ty. Uśmiechnął się gdy usypiała w jego ramionach. Jej uścisk zelżał, głowa całkowicie opadła na jego ramię, a jej oddech uspokoił się. Położył ją delikatnie przykrywając kołdrą, a sam rzucając jej ostatnie czułe spojrzenie poszedł do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic rozpamiętując jak słodki smak miały jej usta.

* cytat Marka Twaina.


End file.
